Hinata's Hell
by Sakura-Chan's Twin Sista
Summary: Whats happening? Hinata's life is crumbling around her but what can she do?
1. You are Cordially Invited

You Are Cordially Invited

_"Who ever said 'it could always be worse' should be shot. He was too right." -Anonymous _

"N-n-Naruto-Kun..." the young Hyuga child muttered under her breath.

"What is it, Hinata-Chan?" Naruto blinked his large blue eyes and turned in his chair to face her. Hinata's pale face turned red and she started to fiddle with her fingers.

"I-I-I was supposed to uh... I wanted t-to know if..." she let out a sigh. "Will you come to diner at my house? My... My father wants to me-meet you, and Neji-san said that he n-needs to have a word with you." Naruto flashed his bright white teeth.

"Not a problem. I'll be there. What time should come?" The little girl glanced down at her hands. She hated lying to her love but the the pain she would have to endure by her older cousin would be more intolerable.

"A-around 6 o'clock would be... would be great," Hinta forced a grin. She watched the hyper blond stand once the bell rang and rush out of the class room. She soon followed, gathering her booking and packing them into her bag. She felt just awful.

"How?," she asked her self. "How could i do something like that to someone I care about?!" She walked home, with an extremely slow pace.


	2. Brother, Where art Thou

Brother, Where Art Thou?

_"If it's natural to kill, how come men have to go into training to learn how?" _-Joan Baez

"So Hinata, is the fox demon coming or not?" her elder brother insisted as she steeped into Hyuga mansion. The small child hesitated. She could be brave and say no, take the beatings and spare her loves fate, or she could save her neck, but not Naruto-kun's.

"Well... Neji... you... you see. H-he said th-that he..." she stopped. Hinata was scared of death. Any sane human would be. But she also didn't want to turn into a coward. The short hair girl cleared her throat. "Neji-san, Naruto inst coming. I told him about your plan and he said he wasn't interested."

"You insolent fool! I can see right through you! What makes you think you can lie to me?"

"Neji-teme! You don't scare me anymore!!" Hinata hastily shoved her hand into her shuriken holster and started to throw a kunai at her cousin.

"Frontal attacks wont wor--..." Neji dropped to the floor. Blood pored from his neck. A doppelganger of Hinata stood behind him with a matching weapon.

"Im sorry, brother." She whispered. "But im stronger than i used to be!"


	3. A Helping Hand

A Helping Hand

"_Men talk of killing time, while time quietly kills them"_. -Dion Boucicault

Hinata could tell Neji was still alive so she quickly ran from the house hoping to catch up with Naruto before he showed up at her home . "NARUTO-KUN!!" she cried out. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" She stumbled around the woods screaming for help, crying helplessly.

"Hinata-chan?" Inzuka Kiba ran up to her with Akamaru. He put his arms around her. "Whats the matter, babe? You look like you've just watched someone die. What the hell happened?" Hinata snuggled her face into Kiba's shoulder and cried. She wiped her tears with her sleeves.

"Oh, Kiba-kun. Its my brother. And Naruto-kun. Neji... Nejis is going to kill him. I feel so awful because I helped! Oh Kiba-kun!" The child cryed harder. Her teammate patted her back and held her close.

"Its okay, baby. I'll help you. We can fix this. What time was Naruto expected at your house?"

"In..." Hinata glanced at the large clock in the town that she could see thought the trees. "In about half an hour."

"Then that gives us not much time. Come on Akamaru. Hinata." The teammates ran towards the village with the puppy tailing close behind.


	4. And Thats why They Call it a Crush

And thats Why They Call it a _Crush_

"_Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship - never." _-Charles Caleb Colton

Kiba liked Hinata. A lot. And i wasn't exactly a secret either. Sorta like the crush Hinata had on Naruto. Hinata has noticed as well, which sometimes makes her uncomfortable, but she respected Kiba so she didn't say anything. Perhaps his crush had something to do with the reason he belittles Naruto. But of coarse, he'd never actually admit to it.

"Did you catch a sent, Akamaru?" The dogs owner asked him.

"Arf! Arf!"

"This way Hinata. Naruto still hasnt reached your house but will soon. We should hurry." They sped up. Kiba could tell Hinata was starting to loose her breath after a wile but didn't say anything so that he didn't upset her.


	5. Thanks but No Thanks

Thanks but No Thanks

"_When angry, count to four; when very angry, swear_". -Mark Twain

"Hinata-chan! Kiba-san!" Hinata and Kiba stopped because of the sound of a familiar voice. Haruno Sakura hurried to them. "If your looking for Naruto, I found him," she panted.

"Yeah. How... how did you k-know that Sa-Sakura-chan?" Hinata stuttered.

"He came up to me in the village. Says the he went to your house and no one was there but he saw blood so went to look for you. I agreed to help him. Thats where I ran into you guys." Hinata glomped Sakura.

"Oh Thank you Sakura-chan! Thank You!" The Hyuga girl was acting out of character, ill admit. She held the fellow Kunonichi close.

"Yeah. He went back to your house to look for you." Sakura smiled. Hinata loosened her grip.

"Wha...What?! DAMN IT!!!" Hinata pushed Sakura off her and ran toward her house.


	6. Looks Can Be Deceiving

Looks Can Be Deceiving

"_Change alone is eternal, perpetual, immortal_." -Arthur Schopenhauer

Hinata arrived at the Hyuga Household gasping for air. The front room were she fought Neji was vacant. The blood on the floor was not as bad as she had thought when she fled the house.

"Hinata, you fool. I told you you couldn't beat me." Her cousin slowly crept in behind her.

"Neji...Neji-nii-kun... I-I...W-wheres Naruto-kun?" sweat rolled down her face.

"Oh, don't work. Your beloved "Naruto-kun" is just fine. I've been taking care of him. He's so insignificant, it was hardly a challenge." Hinata eyes glanced into the hallway leading to the training room. She saw her beloved blond gaged and roped to a chair. "All it would take is a simple escape jutsu but he hasn't mastered it yet. Its a good thing too because I wanted to wait until you came back to kill him."

Neji turned his head quickly when he heard a sudden noise. Using her byakugan, Hinata could see where his neck was bandaged. She saw something else too.

"Nii-kun, I do not take you for a fool, so I expect you to do the same for me. Your using genjutsu and it wont work."


	7. Look Again

Look Again

"_Passionate hatred can give meaning and purpose to an empty life_." -Eric Hoffer

Neji stood still. He didn't say anything to his younger cousin. His byakugan was in full affect. Hinata's was too. They could both see almost 360 degrees around them. Where had that noise come from?

Niji moaned in pain. Akamaru had his teeth deep in his leg. He started to move quickly to kick it off, and possibly destroy it, but for some reason he couldn't.

"Gotcha. With my shadow possession jutsu," a chunin with a pony tail spoke up. Nara Shikamaru was standing the the shadow of the house with his lock on Neji.

"But how?" the Hyuga 'prodigy' snapped. "How did I not see you and the dog?"

"Thats not all you didn't see, you bastard!" Kiba jumped in fount of him. "May I?" his question was directed to Shikamaru.

"Go ahead," he sighed. Kiba released all of his stamina into a forceful slap in the face. He heard Neji's nose break, as well the echo of Shikamaru's. The both wiped the blood off there face.

"You're a lucky ass hole. If Shikmaru-san wasn't helping me out, I would have kicked you in the balls!!" Kiba watched Hinata turn red and giggle. He smirked.


	8. Power Joins The Fight

Power Joins The Fight

_"The opposite of talking isn't listening. The opposite of talking is waiting."_ - Fran Lebowitz

"Why you- do you know who your dealing with?" Neji snapped.

"Of coarse. Where are my manners?" Kiba mocked. "The prodigy of the Hyuga clan, right? Well dont think your gonna get that kind of respect from me fool. I'm no ones lap dog! But enough talk. I think its time we get back to kicking your ass!" Kiba started doing a hand sigh as Accumaru ran to his side.

"And thats where I come in! Earth Style: Underground Jutsu!" Hayhata Kakashi's Hand rose up and pulled the Hyuga child into the earth.


End file.
